Thunder
by lilyflower102
Summary: this a story about lily and james. its a song fanfiction the song is thunder and it s pretty fluffy and has a little bit of humor


This is my first story in all my years of being a member thing…yeah so any way I hope you like it (it`s a song fan fic)

Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in one of the squishy scarlet and gold arm chairs doing her charms homework, humming the tune of Where the City Meets the Sea. As she was sitting Lily

Saw a figure … soon she realized it was none other than James Potter. He smiled conceitedly as he strolled toward Lily in confidence. "Hullo my lily, love" James said with admiration "Must you go around the school like you own it?" she growled "It`s nice to see you too, my day? I`ve had a horrible day but now that you`re here I'm all better" James said happily. "Wonderful" Lily said in sarcasm

"Yes it is isn`t it, well I just wanted to say something… or rather sing.

"_Today is a winding road _

_That`s taking me places that I didn`t want to go, whoa_

_Today in a blink of an eye_

_I`m holding on to something I do not know, why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look you in the eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I`m feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there`s a way out_

_Your voice is the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You`ll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors _

_I don`t wanna ever love another_

_You`ll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start _

_And tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I`m on my own_

_I can`t move a muscle and I can`t pick up the phone,_

_I don`t know_

_And now I`m itching for the tall grass _

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_Gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there`s a way out _

_Your voice is the sound track of my summer_

_Do you know you`re unlike any other_

_You`ll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You`ll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Yeah, I`m walking on a tight rope_

_I`m wrapped in vines_

_I think I`ll make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lighting _

_Let me feel me you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_

_That`s taking me places I did not want to go, whoa_

_Your voice is the sound track of my summer _

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You`ll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don`t ever wanna love another_

_You`ll always be my thunder_

_And I said…_

_Your voice is the sound track of my summer_

_You`ll always be my thunder_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You`ll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain _

_Oh baby _

_Bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder._

Somewhere in the middle of the song Remus, Sirius, and Peter came in and played instruments. Sirius: guitar, Remus: drums, Peter: base.

As James finish up the song Lily was wide eyed, "That... that "Lily struggled for words. "So what do you think?" James asked breathlessly "James would you really sing a song just for me?" asked Lily "Of course, Lily flower" "Oh James" said Lily as she flung herself at James putting her arms around James`s neck. "That was so sweet of you, James" James chuckled "What`s so funny" asked Lily "You called me James, twice" "I know" Lily said as she sighed contently.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Lily "What?" Asked James very confused. "You gonna ask me out or what." James grinned "I should have sung to you a long time ago" "Lily Evans will you go out with me?" "No" Lily said sarcastically "I can`t believe I actually thought you were going to say yes this time" James said disappointed "James, are you serious?"

"Sirius don`t say it" Lily said a little too late "no I am" Sirius said jokingly. "James I was being sarcastic" Lily said. "What`s sarcastic?" "It`s when- oh never mind. James, I will go out with you" "YAY" said James like a 5 year old girl. "I told you my idea would work" Sirius said smugly. "BOLLOCKS, SIRIUS THAT WAS MY IDEA" "ok whatever, keep your shizz to yourself, mate" Sirius said nonchalantly, then added quietly "somebody is having his time of month again" he sniggered. "I HEARD THAT" Remus said in anger. "Sorry, don`t get your pants in a twist, geez." "The nerve of these people (namely Sirius)" Remus muttered.

So that`s it. Please do tell me if there`s anything wrong or if you like it. I do need advice.

Peace, love, and magical cupcakes that tastes bad because Sirius made it,

Lilyflower102


End file.
